This invention is directed to apparatus for protecting seeds, plants and the like from unfavorable climatic conditions. By so doing, the seed, plants and the like are generally stimulated into rapid fertilization and growth.
As in most commercial endeavors the costs of the apparatus used in producing a product is a main consideration and possibly a major portion of the overall cost. This is particularly true in the area of growing various types of plants for food purposes. It is most desirable that the farmer take all precautions possible to make certain that adverse climatic conditions do not literally wipe out his crops. Greenhouses go a long way in providing insurance against bad weather condition. Unfortunately, the cost of producing on a greenhouse basis almost immediately raises costs to unacceptable limits. As in most instances there are compromises what go toward solving the major portion of the bad weather problem. Such is a tunnel system adapted to cover and protect whatever may be planted in the land therebeneath.
The concept of employing various types of portable coverings such as tunnels and the like is not new. However, there are problems encountered in the use of plant tunnels in farm work. Plastics of translucent, or non translucent material are readily available at what appears to be reasonable costs. Even so, the decision must be made as to whether the item is to be a one use unit or one that may be used many times. In addition, it is almost necessary that the plastic be heat sealable although there are adhesives which do a remarkably good job. It does without saying that the plastic must be compatable with sunlight and stable over a range of temperatures. In addition, the material must be waterproof and generally air-tight.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a plant tunnel which is adapted to allow the requisite sunlight and associated heat to pass therethrough in a manner responsive to the plants to be grown thereunder.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a plastic plant tunnel which is heat sealable and impervious to air and water.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a plant tunnel as set forth in the previous objects which is simple to manufacture and set up in the field and yet be inexpensive so as to make the users thereof at least evenly competitive in the open market.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings showing by way of example a preferred embodiment of this invention.